It's What We Hide With Every Lie
by Tiiyke
Summary: Tala has a weakness, a weakness for cats. What happens one night when he comes across a rather unusual looking cat who's stuck in the pouring rain? Well he takes him home of course, all too unaware as to the things that are to happen. Tala/Kai. Sucky summary, it's better than this summary makes it out to be. Yaoi. Lemon goodness!
1. Chapter 1

_Guess who's back with his first **chapter **story on ?  
It's me, Tiiyke!  
Sorry for not updating in like, what, 2 months? Something like that.  
Well, I'm sorry to say, I've been to busy to write stuff.  
***le gasp***  
But don't you worry, I have everything under control, because I finally found a loophole in my busy day-to-day schedule!_

_So, who want's to see the first chapter of my story?  
***tiny chibi hands wave around***  
Oh, for HALLOWEENS sakes, chibi's please go and annoy other authors!  
_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the idea to this story, I don't own Beyblade, Kai, Tala or any other character that is mentioned in this short_story.

**Warnings:**_ OCCness, Kitty-Kai, Spelling Mistakes and Grammatical Errors.  
_

* * *

I try not to be a bleeding heart pansy so I can come off as a real man, but damn it, I love cats. Even though I know I need to stay away from the dripping wet cat under the bus bench, I just can't. He ferociously shivers as another sharp breeze cuts through the air and mewls up at me, peering up at me with big, unsusual, pale amythest cat eyes. Slowly, so as not to scare the little four-legged creature of beauty away, I kneel down and hold out my hand to him, cooing nonsense at him to try and coax him closer to me. My heart damn near melts into a sticky puddle of mush when he pads close enough to rub his cold, wet cheek against my fingers.

"Pretty kitty," I coo, running my hand down his back, through his mix of royal blue and slate grey fur, and noting how thin he is and with a small frown, and the ridiculous thought that I would get an answer, asked the cat: "Are you cold?"

He meows up at me again, sharp teeth shinning in the pale moonlight, and jumps up so he's rested against my leg with his claws hooked onto the material of my jeans, an affirmative sign as far as I'm concerned. Quickly hoping not to waste much more time, I shrug out of my black jacket and wrap it around the cat, lifting him up into my arms. My roommates aren't going to be in favor of having yet_ another_animal in our apartment, but I plan on taking him back with me no matter what debate is made. If this kitty needs anything, so be it a warm bed and a nice meal, I can give him both in a matter of minutes.

The cat settles against my chest, nuzzling it's cheek into the wet t-shirt that now clung to my body, as I walk the three blocks to my apartment building. By the time I make it to my building, the poor cat is shaking so hard I'm surprised his little teeth aren't chattering like those wind-up gag teeth typical old men use to try and make a joke. I croon soft words down at him and pray for a miracle as I fumble to try and grab my key out of my back pocket. If I lose my little kitty out here in the cold, I'm going to track down whoever is responsible for him being out here and kill them slowly, painfully.

I thank the high powers of whatever diety is up there watching down on me at this moment that none of my brothers are home as I hurry the cat into my room. When I realize his fur is still wet, I dig out a small blow-dryer and turn it on low to dry out his damp fur. The cat stretches out on my bed and meows up at me as I work my fingers through his long fur, then taking the opportunity to start lapping at my fingers when I finish. With the hand that the kitty isn't playing around with I manage dig out my brush and use it to untangle his fur gently, chuckling when he bats at my hand with his tiny paws. His amythest eyes dance with mischief as he rolls onto his back, tiny claws catching at my skin like tiny little needles.

"Are you hungry, little kitty?" I ask him, chuckling when he nips at my fingers and mewls.

Taking that as a yes, I scoop him into my arms and carry him into the kitchen. We may not have cat food, but my oldest and bulkiest roommate, Spencer, is a big fan of white tuna and super expensive carving board turkey. Gently, I sit the cat on the floor and fill one of our small bowls with turkey so he can eat. I give his head a gentle rub as he digs in and I quietly inform him I'm going out to buy him some proper cat accessories. Before I can pull back, the cat rubs himself against my legs and meows, then pads back to his dish and buries his head back into the bowl to continue eating his turkey.

I smile to myself and head for the door, checking my back pocket to make sure I have my wallet. If I want to keep my little kitty, I'll have to make sure he has food, a litter box, and toys so he won't tear up the house (although he seems pretty obedient and well trained already, so I'm sure that wouldn't happen). He'll be a happy, comfy little cat with all the perks a feline can have, and my roommates will fall in love with him. Even Ian's stupid Jack Russell will like him, and we'll all be that stupid, big, happy family my roommates seem to think we already are. The cat is staying even if my roomies do not approve, and if Ian's dog tries to attack, it goes out on the street with the rats.

Just as I was getting ready to pull the front door handle open to walk back out into the night to buy the kitty everything it needs to be happy and healthy, a soft, smooth voice catches my attention, one that robs me of air to speak.

"Can I come, too?"_  
_

* * *

_First chappie is done!  
Didja like it? I hope you did.  
Oh, and if it wasn't possible to tell, this is a story from Tala's POV._

_I just think the idea of a neko-Kai adorable and oh so fuckin' hot...  
uh... moving on.  
_

_**R&R, don't be a stranger, leave a comment, I'd love to hear feedback!  
Leaving comments aren't considered a crime you know!**  
_

_****Au revoir;3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hooray, chapter two! ^~^  
So, I realised that, since I have almost all of this story written up already, I'll try and update everyday...  
Sound cool?:)  
But I must add, the story isn't all that long... it's like, 5 chapters at most.  
And with the story being so short, and the chapters not being all that long, things may move quite fast... but that's not a problem right?  
It just means the story will be completed quicker ;3  
_

**Reviews:  
Kiray** **Himawari-**_ indeed, nekoKai **is** adorable and I defo agree that with Tala it will be hot... here's your next chapter_ :D

**Ice-Onii-Chan-**_ thanks :) here's your_ update!

**Mettl****ei-**_ hehe, thanks a bunch! just the thought of neko/kitty Kai does look adorable, and I should think it would be hot too... HERE'S THE UPDATE and Tala's reaction_ :3

**coolperson-**_ yuhuh! nekoKai is adorable :)__  
_

_I know it was only four reviews, but heck, I'm happy I atleast got **some** reviews ^~^  
_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Beyblade, the characters or the term_ 'Nekomata'.  
**Warnings: **_Nude Kaisy, OCCness, prehaps a cureword or two... but that (amongst other reasons) is why this is rated M!__  
_

* * *

Where the kitty sat is now a full-grown young man with dark, royal blue hair and slate bands that hung over his bright amythest eyes. He favors me with a brilliant smile and bounds to my side, throwing his short arms around my neck with a kitten-like squeak of joy. When he starts licking my cheek with a tongue no longer rough, I suck in a sharp breath and try to pry his arms off of me only resulting on his grip on my neck tightening, and he yowls in distress when I try to shove him away, digging pointed claws into my skin. Sighing, I give up the fight and let the skinny naked boy cling to me, shuddering when he rubs himself against me like he did when he was a cat.

"You saved me," he informs me as he takes a step back, fluttering long liquid black lashes at me. "Don't be afraid. You know I won't hurt you. All I want to tell you is that you saved me. You _saved_me."

I blink at him and note the pair of pointed dark blue ears on top of his head. "Uh, no problem. Who a-are you?"

"Yours," he informs me with a giggle, his ears pricking up as he rests his pale white hands on my shoulders, meowing as he leans up and rubs his face all over my still soaking wet chest.

It takes me a moment to blink out of the trance I'd been put in and shove him off before he can cling to me again. Whining, he drops to all fours and crawls up to me, rubbing his bare side against my legs. My eyes light on a long blue tail just above his buttocks, a fluffy blue one that flicks against my shin as he scrubs his cheek into my knee. Even though I know I do not need to mess with a cat person of some sort, my insides get all soft when I look down at him. He looks so sweet, innocent and precious like this, even if I've had an eyeful of his "naughty bits" and his ass in one go.

"Not sure if I know what you mean by that," I say as he rises to his knees, twining his arms around my waist and nuzzling his face into my stomach, "Listen. My name is Tala Ivanov. Do you have a name? Or an owner, by any chance?"

He shakes his head, allowing his slate bands to sweep across his face and peers up at me through the mesh lace of his sooty lashes, his jewel like eyes bright, "My name is Kai, but no, I don't have an owner or anything. I've been looking for you."

"Why? I've never seen you before," I tell him gently.

Kai stands and licks my cheek again, then takes my hands in his and rubs his face all over them as if stroking himself with my hand, "But I dreamed of you, and I knew I had to find you. I got lost, and I was afraid I would never find you. But don't you see? You found me and brought me into your home to take care of me!"

Long fingers twine in my hair and draw me close for a slow and intimate kiss. When he presses his lithe, nude body tight to mine, it occurs to me he is an excellent kisser for a cat of any size or shape. I lean down and into the kiss and take control, one hand cradling the back of his head and the other moving to the small of his back. Under my fingers, his skin is as soft as silk and so warm, and he wiggles closer to me when I gently stroke the skin just above his twitching tail.

"See?" he mumbles against my lips, his tail coiling around my wrist. "We belong together."

I take a step back and blink to clear my vision, noting the way one ear perks up while the other flicks down. "I know you like me and all, but you can't just come into my place and crawl all over me. Uh, maybe it's how you cat people do things, but I'm human. I don't."

"Nekomata, not cat person," he says, taking a seat on the couch and curling into a ball.

"Well, whatever you are, you can't stay here," I say, taking him by the arm so I can herd him back outside. "It was one thing to have a cat here when I wasn't supposed to, but we don't have room for you. So go back to where you came from and try dating someone before you get naked and rub against them."

He pouts at me and wraps his fingers around my wrist, pale purple eyes mournful, "Why do you want me to leave? I dreamed of you. All Nekomata dream of their intended, and I finally found you. You're supposed to love me." He says, his voice growing considerably and noticeably weaker as he continued onto the end of his sentence, defeat evidence in the way his shoulders slightly slumped.

My heart crawls into my throat as he lifts my hand to his face, rubbing his cheek against my palm. Sighing, I sit down beside him and let him crawl into my lap, wrapping my arms tight around him. He purrs at me and combs his fingers through my hair, his tongue going back to work on covering my cheek with his saliva. When he finishes with that, a warm little hand creeps under my shirt to pet my chest, his lips leaving little kisses all over my neck, throwing in the occasional nibble. I suck in a breath when his teeth break the skin on the junction where my neck meets my shoulder, but he only laps the blood away enough so there is no more remaining as he can gladly nuzzle his face into the side of my neck.

"You called yourself mine because we're, uh, intended? Do we do it now, or is there some kind of ritual?" I ask lowly, confusion clearly evident in the way I spoke.

"We mate as soon as you stop tensing when I touch you," he softly informs me, kissing the corner of my mouth. "I promise I won't hurt you even if you push me away, but I'll miss you. We're meant to be together, and that will never change. I just couldn't wait to tell you."

I nod slowly, combing my fingers through his unique hair so I don't get a mouthful of hair when I tentatively turn my head to the side and press my lips to his in a passionate kiss. The moment I relax into the kiss, the front door swings in, and my roommates file inside.

* * *

_Oh god, Tala's roommates (Spencer and Ian) walked in on them!  
But Kai's not wearing anything!  
Oh dear, this is bad... this is really bad...  
Breathe Luke breathe!_

***takes deep breaths and calms down... to a certain state***

_Okay, I'm all good now...  
Read and review please, I'd love to hear what you think?:P  
_

_Au revoir;3  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_And here we go with chapter 3!  
__And what a chapter three it is going to beeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
Sorry, I just couldn't wait until tomomrrow to update this chapter!_

_I'm getting closer to the already extremely close ending,  
And posting the last chapter will kill me...  
I'm sitting and debating whether I should do a sequel or not...  
You should tell me if you want a sequel or not when you get to the end of this story :3  
_

_I will if I'm feeling extra generous ;)  
_

**Reviews** **(**_there was only one XD**)**_**:_  
_**

**Mettlei-**_ sexy, cute, sexy, cute; how about we just call it cutexy? sounds shitty, but you know... it's both words put into one right? :3  
Ah, nuzzling... I just **had** to put it in there... it's one of my favourite words and actions :)  
And, the mating is coming soon... well, the end of this chapter ;3  
NekoKai/HumanTala sexy time! ^~^  
_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Beyblade, Tala, Kai nor do I own Spencer or Ian.__  
_

**Warnings: **_OCCness, _**SEXY**** TIME**(_sorry it may only seem brief)_, _hot&possesive seme!Tala, Grammatical errors and spelling mistakes.__  
_

* * *

"Bro, are you okay?" Ian asks me, his voice low as he stays with his back pressed to the wall, his short little stumps he calls legs bent at the knee making him even shorter and helping him press his back further into the painted wall behind him.

Kai mewls quietly in my ear as he tries to wriggle out from where he is wedged between me and the wall that I had abruplty pushed him against once Spencer and Ian had seen the two of us kissing on the couch. For whatever reason, my immediate (A/N:_ this word bugged me for a good five minutes 'cause I forgot how to spell it_) instincts screamed at me to protect my nekomata as soon as mymetaphorical brothers saw him. He's **mine**, damn it, and I don't like the thought of my brothers coming near him while he is naked and vulnerable to all that surrounds him, besides me of course, I wouldn't dare hurt my little Kai on purpose. If they come near him before I give them the permission they should ask, this is going to turn into an ugly confrontation in a very short space of time.

"You don't have to protect me from your own family," Kai murmurs in my ear, his hands rubbing at my sides. "They won't hurt me, Tala. Calm down."

I back him up into the wall further, my arms lifting to block him off on both sides. As much as I love my brothers, I feel this internal need to keep my precious little kitten out of harm's way until my roommates promise to stay the fuck back. His safety consumes me like a living flame as I bare my teeth at Spencer, who immediately steps way the hell back. Even though I don't know what triggered such a strong reaction from me, I welcome it like a drowning man welcomes air. My senses are all on edge, and the adrenaline pumps through me in hot streams, searing its way through my veins.

Ian holds up his hands, eyes saucer wide as he tries to close the distance between us. "It's okay, Tala. He's nekomata, isn't he? I know you're having a protectective urge, and that's okay. Bryan did too, remember? He was all growly and mean too. But you know we won't hurt your mate, not now and not ever, you know you can trust us. Can I ask you his name? Is that much okay?"

"His name is Kai," I snap, turning to peer into Kai's amythest eyes and relaxing when he smiles softly at me. "Yeah, he's nekomata. I thought he was just a cat out in the rain. But no. He's not. He's much more."

"It's okay to let them close. Your brother knows what I am," Kai tells me, kissing my cheek and gently knocks his forhead against my shoulder.

Nodding, I cautiously step away from the wall and hand him the light blue fleece blanket from off of the back of the couch. He wraps it around himself and huddles close to my side, a purr rumbling out of his small chest. When I stretch a hand out to rub the spot where one blue ear meets his scalp, he practically melts beneath my touch and purrs even louder, his head falling into place on my shoulder with his face pressed into my neck, soft puffs of hot air being directed right at the junction between my neck and shoulder. I chuckle to myself and give his ear a gentle scratch, letting him fall against me even more so he doesn't slide down to the floor. When I draw my hand back, he whines in a high-pitched tone and lifts his head, pressing it against my palm, a kittenish move if there ever was one.

He glances down the short hallway adjacent to the bedroom, then turns into me even more. "All of this excitement is a bit much for me, and I'm tired. Do you think I could have a nap with you, Tala? Your friends can then take time to get used to the idea of having me around."

"That sounds like a lovely idea to me," I admit, taking his noticably smaller hand in my own and leading him toward my room. "Don't wait up for us, guys. It'll be a while." I smirk wolfishly.

Kai chuckles and squeals with joy when I scoop him into my arms and carry him into my room. After I toss him onto the bed, I kick the door shut and twist the lock so no one can come in and disrupt. My first instinct was to protect Kai, and now that he's safe, another instinct, just as primal, is burning into my bloodstream like molten lava. Much to my delight, he tosses the fleece on the floor carelessly and crawls to the head of the bed, giving me a lovely view of his tight ass. I want to explore each inch of his lithe, lean body, but before I take the time to do that, I want to pound him through the mattress in an array of appreciative love making.

"Come to bed with me," he purrs, holding his arms out in front of me and leans his head to one side to it lay on his pale shoulder that looks oh so delicous, his neko-ears laying flat against the rest of his hair.

I lick my lips and nod, joining him with one short bound and covering his perfectly curved naked body with my own fully clothed one. When my lips crash against his, he wraps arms and legs around me, his tail brushing the small of my back that had become visible like a silk fan. He arches up against me when I lap into his mouth, his tail lashing at my side when his erection grinds into my stomach.

He whines up at me when I draw back for a breath, his claw like nails raking at my scalp. "Don't tease me. Just take me. Make me yours so I know you love me." He breathes out and whines again as I remain motionless, just staring at his body, thanking any diety up there that this perfect creature was now mine and no one elses.

When I start to finally move again, going to retrieve a bottle of lube, he shakes his head and guides my hand to his entrance. I raise an eyebrow but shrug off the slight confusion as I ease a finger inside of him, both my eyebrows lifting in shock when I find him slick and wet for me. Before I can ask him why, he pleads to me to make love to him, so I shed my clothes, line up, and slide into his tight body up until the hilt. He moans and throws his head back, ears pressed to the top of his head, tail twitching restlessly on the gray cotton sheets. After giving him a moment to adjust, I lift one pale leg and rest it on my shoulder where it wraps around my neck, letting the other twine around my waist.

"Tell me if I hurt you," I say, catching his chin so he has to look me in the eye. "Don't sit there and suffer through it. Tell me if I need to ease up. I couldn't handle it if I hurt you."

Kai nods and cries out in exctasy when I pull out to him so the tip of my erection is the only thing left inside of him and then snap my hips, thrusting into him hard, his ears twitching helplessly against his hair. And it occurs to me, my heart is pleading for me to keep him with me, to let him in and keep him close. He is here now, writhing beneath me like a wild beast, and neither heaven nor hell will be able to take him from my arms now.

My thrusts slow down and Kai whines. "Why are you slowing down?" He pants out, body jolting with pleasure each time my cock brushed against the small bundle of nerves that are inside of him.

A smirk places itself upon my face as I feel Kai purpously tighten around me. "Oh my dear Kai, you'll soon see." And I pull back slowly once more, catching my nekomata of guard as I angle a harsh thrust to his prostate. He screams out my name and begs me to catch that spot everytime. And I do. With each thrust, I hit his prostate dead on, a hot feeling bubbling in the pit of my stomach as I hear my name being screamed at by the beauty below me. I feel him clench his muscles around me once more, and notice his hand twitching, his other hand moving to catch my own and placing it on his rock hard erection.

"Please Tala. Please, I can't take it anymore, I'm so close." He cries out again as I continue to abuse his bundle of nerves. Without saying a word, my hand gets to work, jerky movements up and down his hot member. I move my hand from where it was supporting me to I could lean on my forearm, my face getting closer and closer to his own.

"You're so perfect, so beautiful, so unique." I whisper against his lips before capturing them in a sweet, yet intimate kiss. Kai whines against my lips and I move down so my face is pressed agaisnt his neck. "So perfect. So precious. So amazing." I whispered over and over again against the skin of his neck, my thrusts never ceasing in their movements, my hand never stopping where it was pumping Kai's cock.

I pressed kisses against the skin of Kai's neck and lapped at the skin under his ear, grinning inwardly as I feel him shiver beneath me.. I kiss that spot repeatedly and bite down as he cries out that he is close.

He explodes into my hand, rope after rope of sweet release flying over our torsos, coating them in Kai's sweet seed. His muscles clenched around me as that sent me over the edge. I release into him, groaning at how pleasant the feeling of remaining inside him felt.

My legs give way from underneath me and I collapse onto Kai, our bodies pressing together and sticking from the semen and sweat on both our stomach and chests. Kai's heavy breathing mesmerised me, holding me captive as hot puffs of air brushed against my sweat covered forehead. With the last ounce of strength I had, I managed to slide off to the side of my nekomata and lay on my side so I was facing him.

His amythest eyes opening slightly, looking up at me as his pants slowly died down allowing him to breath normally again. I smile gently down at him before picking up my hand and licking the semen off of my hand, his eyes widening at the sight. I then continued on and ran my finger up my body and proceeded to lick the come off of my body before dipping my head and licking the seed off of his own body.

I pulled back and licked my lips before attaching my lips to Kai's, his mouth opening straight away letting my tongue in to tangle with his own, moaning at the taste of our combined releases.

"Never leave me." He sighed out as we pulled apart.

My arms wrapped around his lithe body and I pulled him into my chest so we were facing one another, his head immediately ducking under my chin and nuzzling into my neck, his soft breathing calming my nerves and heart rate from the activities that previously happened. I ran my hands through his sweaty mess of hair before stroking down his back and playing with his tail.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I replied, kissing the side of his head before we drifted to sleep.

* * *

_So... how'd I do on the mating? ;)  
Woah, that's the first lemon I've written in a while, I wasn't too rusty was I?  
_

_Hope you enjoyed it, and stick around for the next chapter!  
Who knows, maybe I'll let them have more sexy time, hehehehehe.  
_

**R**&**R, don't be a stranger and drop me a line!  
Criticism is accepted, just don't flame?**_  
_

_Au revior;3_**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_So, two chapters yesterday, aren't you a bunch of lucky fuckers?XD  
I haven't really got much to say apart from..._

_**GERARD WAY IS A SEXY BEAST**  
**AND**  
**FRANK IERO SHOULD GET IN MY BED.**  
_

_Anyone else agree with me, or am I on my own?  
Also, I dyed my hair Gerard Way red... even though he's dyed it a lighter brown colour now...  
Oh well, my hair is Gerard Way red.  
_

**Reviews:**_  
_

******Mettlei-**_ I'm glad you liked the mating;) I'll think about more ofa tha sexytime for the two of them... and yeah, Tala is sweet right? I wish I had a boyfriend like that... the one I have now is a meanie XD MORE MATING IS A MAYBE!  
_

**Kiray Himawari- **_Aww, you wanna keep reading my story? :D ahh, the lemon was cute?:3 thanks for thinking that, hehehe:3 I totally agree, they are perfect for each other!__  
_

**Ice-Onii-Chan- **_You're welcome :) agree, Kai is cute!__  
_

**coolperson- **_come to think of it.. "naughty bits" is a rather funny term :') you're welcome for the two chapters!:P__  
_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Beyblade, Kai, Tala nor do I own G-Revolutions._  
**Warnings: **_Shitty filler chapter, grammatical errors, spelling mistakes, no sexytime._

* * *

"Mine," I mumble as I snuggle into Kai's side, my eyes closed as I inhale the natural scent of his skin. "Mine. All mine. And no one else's. Just mine."

Soft laughter bubbles from Kai's throat as he coils his heavy tail around my forearm again. With him this close to me, I can hear the soft thrum of a purr in his chest coupled with the rapid sound of his heartbeat. I rest my hand over his heart, cup my palm over it and shiver as the thumps vibrate my skin almost subtly. When I move my hand to his throat, I gasp softly at the vibrations his purrs cause along the satin surface of his flawless skin. He sighs happily at the touch and leans into it, his purr deepening as I let my strokes lengthen to include his entire throat.

"You have a gentle touch," he informs me, rolling onto his side to face me so he can steal a kiss.

The kiss reminds me of a question I never had a chance to ask him a half hour ago. "You were all wet inside when I touched you. Why is that?"

"Nekomata have natural lubricants that secrete when our bodies enter sexual arousal," he says, rubbing his nose against mine. "I wanted it badly, so my body responded in kind. From the myths of my kind, it is said the god of the winds came upon one of my kind and fell in love with him. So, to make their first mating easier, the god altered his body to make him wet and ready to be taken. Ever since then, my kind have had this ability. Did you like it?"

I nod and prop myself up on one elbow, my eyes sweeping down the length of his body. Yawning, Kai curls into a ball and tucks himself into my arms, keeping his tail in a loose coil around my lower arm. One ear twitches against my cheek, fur like warm velvet, and I press a kiss to the tip of one pointed ear. At the light touch, Kai mewls and nuzzles his face into my shoulder, one arm slinging around my neck to cling to me almost desperately. As if were he to let go, and I pray he doesn't, he would lose me forever, resulting in the crushing of both his heart and mine.

"It's getting hard to tell myself I don't have feelings for you," I admit to him, giving one of his ears a small stroke before scratching behind it like I did in the living room.

Lips form a gentle smile against my skin. "It's because our souls are bound in a bond that is far deeper than ones simple love for another. We're stitched together in a way none can separate whether here or in another life. You will always be mine." I smile softly as I hear that.

"Are there more of you?" I ask him, absentmindedly tucking stray stands of blue hair behind his ears. "I mean, you're the first one I've ever seen in person, anyway, and I don't know much about it."

"My beyblading team is full of creatures like me, but I'm the only nekomata," he replies, petting my chest with his free hand.

The words take a minute to sink in, but when they do, I tilt his chin up and cock an eyebrow at him. "Had no idea you were in a beyblade team, love. What do you call yourselves?"

"We're called G-Revolutions," he tells me with a shy little smile, turning his head to lick my palm. "There are five of us, and we're all something different. Our second strongest team member is a nekojin, my cousin actually, if that tells you anything. It's obvious once you meet him. But you can't tell everyone what we are."

"People like nekojin coats or something?" I ask with a chuckle, yelping when he bites my hand.

He scowls at me and turns his ears back, hissing softly before speaking. "Actually, yes, a lot of people like nekojin and nekomata coats. Our fur doesn't get as ratty as most. But it is _not_ a joke, Tala. If a bounty hunter finds out what I am, I'll get hunted down and killed."

"Just _let_ them try to take you away from me," I snap, sitting up so fast I damn near knock Kai off of the bed. "I'll kill anyone who—"

"Shh, love, don't get upset. I'm going to clean myself up so I can sleep. Will you please point me into the direction of your bathroom?" he asks, cutting me off.

Huffing, I tell him where it is and steal into Spencer's bathroom. My roommates are gone for some reason, which is great simply because they aren't staring at my cat's body as he cuts through the living room, his tail swishing lightly back and forth. Just the thought of the two of them ogling him is ablet to fan the flames of my anger and makes me want to cover them with gasoline and set them alight. He's all mine, and I won't allow him to be disrespected even if my best friends are the ones doing it.

Kai does not join me in human form; he pads into the room as a tiny blue and slate cat. Chuckling, I dry myself off and kneel down to scoop him up, clicking my tongue and earning a playful swipe for my efforts. I carry him into my room and sit him on the dresser so I can change the wet sheets and substitute them for clean, dry ones. As soon as I secure the last corner, Kai leaps the distance to the bed and curls up on my pillow, pawing at it to make it comfortable. He mewls at me when I join him and moves to snuggle at the junction of my neck and shoulder, giving my cheek a lick.

I burrow my face into his fur and smile when he bats at my nose with a small paw. "Good night, angel. Wake me up when you get up."

He purrs against my cheek and closes his eyes, tail curling around him to tickly my skin. When his purrs smooth out and quiet, I let my own eyes close, resting my hand on his side so I can feel his slow, steady breathing. I thank whatever supreme being up above that gifted me with my furry little companion and let myself drift off to the lands of sleep.

_Nighty night, sweet kitten. I love you._

* * *

_Okay, I know I'm the author, but seriously, that last line was so **KAWAII!**  
This was a bit of a filler chapter...  
And guess what...  
Next chapter is the last one :(  
_

_Unless I decide to prologue this story with a few more smexy scenes?  
Would you like that?:3  
_

_Did you also see how I mentioned that Kai and Rei are related?  
Hahaha, I just figured since Rei was a nekojin... and Kai's nekomata.  
Wouldn't that be absolutely fucking amazing if they were realted?  
Although, that would put a damper on all the good Kai/Rei or Rei/Kai fics out there...  
_

**R&R, I'd really appreciate it!  
It's not a crime to share criticism!  
Or nice things for that matter...**_  
_

****_Au revoir;3_


	5. Chapter 5

_Last chapter...  
HAA, that's a lie.  
I got a few ideas for a few new chapters!  
This shit is going to get epic!;  
And sexytime is a go!  
_

_I must apologize now if my updates aren't daily...  
I originally planned this story to be five chapters long,  
And I pretty much had this entire story written out already...  
So the newer chapters may take a few days to get out...  
I'll try to finish them quickly though!  
And if I don't get like, one chapter up every 3-4 days, then I give you all permission to textually abuse me as much as you want!  
_

**Reviews:**

**Mettlei-**_ Yep, there's so much more Tala can do with Kai... and nope, this isn't the last chapter! MORE SMEXYTIME!_**  
**

**coolperson-** _Update ^~^__  
_

'**Guest**'**-** _That little relation thing was like, a quick edited thing I decided to put in there... good no?;)__  
_

**Kiray Himawari-**_ b-bu-but if you kill dem, then they won't be all cutesy? DX and indeed, poor one who touches Kai's fur that isn't Tala..._ ***WINKWINK*******_  
_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Beyblade, Kai, Tala nor do I Bryan, Spencer or Ian._  
**Warnings: **_grammatical errors, spelling mistakes, no sexytime._

* * *

I wake up to the sensation of paws kneading at my collarbone and whiskers tickling my cheek. Yawning, I open my eyes to meet a pair of familiar amethyst ones framed by a face of blue fur. Kai meows at me and kneads my skin some more before leaping off of the bed, padding to the bedroom door. After giving myself a minute to wake up, I slide off of the bed, retrieve my boxers, and pluck him off of the carpet. He squeaks up at me and paws at my face, then lapses into deep purrs as he hugs my hand to his chest with his little fluffy paws.

"Nocturnal much?" I joke when I see the sky outside my window is dark and dotted with tiny stars. "If you're hungry, you can go get your own food."

With a flash of blinding violet light, my arms are full of a much larger weight, and this one kisses me. "You're no fun. And you didn't have any problem letting me preen myself in the mirror while you changed the sheets. Oh, you do make an excellent little pillow, though. I needed sleep like that."

Rolling my eyes at him, I drop him down on the bed and head to my closet. He mewls at me and rolls in the sheets, clearly more interested in being a cat than trying to find clothes to wear. After a few minutes, I settle on a black t-shirt and basketball shorts, the only clothes I own to fit his little lithe body. He is about six inches shorter than I am, but shirts and shorts fit most people, and it's the best I can do for him right now.

"Come on, angel. You need to get dressed if you want me to help you find food. And we need to talk about a living situation that works for both of us," I say.

"Thank you for the clothes," he mumbles as he gets dressed, "but what is there to talk about? I want to be with you no matter where we are. If you want to be with me in Los Angeles, I'll help you move. And then we can have a litter of kittens of our own."

My eyebrows lift at the thought of the term: 'little kittens', but I know what he is saying. "I think I'd like some little furballs running all over the place. Especially with your eyes. Infact, I love the idea of our own little kittens running a muck of this place, and I love the idea even more because I _know_ they will have your beautiful eyes."

He blushes before a mewl escapes his ruby red lips and he crawls across the bed to nuzzle his face into my belly. Chuckling, I step back and help him off of the bed, letting him rub his face all over mine before leading him out of the room. Bryan, who must have come home late from work, is sitting on the couch when we step out into the hallway; he winks at me and waves what appears to be a genuine hello to Kai. With a happy squeak, Kai bounds over to give him a hug, then rushes back to me and takes my hand in both of his, staring intently at my fingers before he leans forward and pecks each tip, nibbling every so often and then lapping at one of my digits and nuzzling his face into my palm and then repeating the process all over again.

"You finally picked a winner, bro. I even dig the ears and the tail," Bryan informs me with a grin, his deep green eyes twinkling with a hint of playfulness.

Ian's voice calls out from the kitchen. "Is he going to be staying with us? Because if he is, I want him to get a job and pay rent like the rest of us. We have enough on our plates with four people living here."

Kai snickers and climbs onto my back, his short legs wrapping tight around my waist. When I carry him into the kitchen, both Ian and Spencer lift their heads from the breakfast they're preparing at the stove. Spencer lifts one heavily ringed hand to wave to the happily purring kitty cat boy on my back. Instead of waving back, Kai mewls at him and earns a startled look that makes me smile widely down at my bare feet.

"He's staying," I tell Ian, not missing the way my shorter best friend's eyes light up with confusion and disbelief. "I can't let him go now. He's staying with me."

All I get in response is shocked silence and soft purrs.

This kitten is mine, and god help anyone who thinks otherwise.

* * *

_Lalalalalala, sorry this update is a little later than the other ones,  
Sixth form is taking a toll on my life again!  
_

_I'll try get the next few chapters up as soon as I've written them!  
_

_Now- off I go to see my boyfee.  
My man-candy.  
My bestest friend.  
He is all three of those rolled into one...  
Ahh, aren't relationships great?:3  
_

**R&R, I'd really appreciate it!  
It's not a crime to share criticism!  
Or nice things for that matter...**_  
_

_Au revoir;3_


	6. Chapter 6

_New chapterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ^~^  
_

_I was thinking about this all day and I've literally only just written this out...  
I hope you like it, 'cause I was sat there all during Sixth Form like, "urmm... oh shit... ARGH!"  
_

_Oh and_ **Mettlei**_ the answer to your question is no, it isn't an M-Preg.  
I promise you that it isn't.  
Just bare with me and you'll see what I mean by 'little kittens with Kaisy's eyes' :)__  
_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Beyblade, Kai, Tala nor do I Bryan, Spencer or Ian._  
**Warnings: **_grammatical errors, spelling mistakes, no sexytime._

* * *

It's been three months since Kai had joined our little family. Three love making and amazing months.

The rest of the guys knew not to do anything with Kai whilst I wasn't in the room or at work, but despite that, Kai has really grown close to the other three in a quick amount of time. Which is in my opinion great. Ian was at home looking after him while the rest of us went to work for our share of the rent we had to pay, Ian's only at home because he work's night shifts.

Kai and I are still going strong, we're as loved up as ever. I don't think there's a minute in the day where I'm not thinking of him, and even though I have work, I still get to spend practically every other second of my life with him. Kai is my everything, I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to him. I'd probably end up ripping whoever did it's head off and then sit and blame myself for it happening, because let's face it, if anything did happen to him while I was there or not, it'd be my fault that it happened either way. Because I'm not there to protect him from the dangers.

I glance up at the clock only to see that I didn't finish work for another hour and a half. An hour and a half of my life wasted. An hour and a half of my life spent without Kai in my arms.

It's killing me, it really is. Not being able to see him for so long. I slipped my phone out of my pants pocket and unlock it, smiling softly as the wallpaper lit up the screen. A picture of Kai and I asleep one night after a few rounds of marvelous love making. I lean my head back and groan quietly as I remembered how his moans sounded, how my name sounded as it was screamed as I abused his sweet spot, the way his back arched each time he neared his peak, the sweet taste of his lips against mine, the extra shine his porcelain skin took to as sweat covered every inch of his perfectly curved body, the way his feminine hips fit into my hands perfectly and the way his muscles clenched around my throbbing cock as he started to move his hips to match my eratic thrusts.

Just the thought of my little kitten is making me all flustered and hot... Oh what I would give to have Kai with me right now...

My eyes flick to the clock once again and I notice that only 20 minutes had past while I was in my little fantasy world. Ah fuck this, I'm going home, they can deduct my pay for the hour I wasn't here, it's not like it's that much.

I stood up and straightened out my clothes before I grabbed my messenger bag from the corner of my room. I walked out and closed the door, locking it then shoving the key in my pocket before stalking across the hallway to my boss' office. I knocked a few times and waited for a 'come in'.

Opening the door slightly, I stick my head round and smile. "I'm heading home boss. I've finished all my work for today and nothing else is coming through and I'd rather not be sat here for another hour and ten minutes doing nothing."

Boss' head turned to the clock on his wall and he raised an eyebrow. "But Tala, you were due to finish work an hour ago already..."

I looked at him skeptically and pulled my phone from my pocket again, I looked at the clock and raised my own eyebrow. "It appears someone has tampered with my phone and the clock in my office..." I mumble.

"It appears so... Well, you get home Tala, I'll make sure to have security look over the CCTV tapes and see if they caught the face of whoever did it. I'll be sure to call you right away if we find anything." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Thanks Mr Balkov. Have a good night now." I waved as I backed out of the room, not noticing the evil smirk that appeared on my boss' face.

I strolled out of the hallway and over to the elevator, pressing the button and waiting for the doors to open. After a few minutes of waiting for the elevator, I realised that it probably wasn't coming so I just took the stairs, stepping down them two at a time.

I pushed the glass doors to the building open and jogged towards my car. I jammed the key into the ignition and sighed happily when the engine to my **2010 Ford Fusion** purred. Ah, purr, Kai, oh I need to get home now! I stepped on the gas and drove home, near enough breaking the speed limit and thanking the diety's that were watching down on me that there were no police or traffic cops on the road tonight.

I steered my car down the turning of my apartment building and my eyes widened as I saw at least 4 police cars and 9 policemen as well as an ambulance parked outside the building, the rest of the people who lived in the building standing around watching on. I stopped the car, yanked my keys from the ignition and shoved the door open so hard I'm surprised it didn't break off. I ran up to the complex and my heart raced when I noticed the back of the ambulance was open and a short body was laying in the back, doctors and nurses frantically moving around the small space to try and save the person on the bed.

_No, that couldn't be Ian... But, if that was Ian... then where's... NO!_

I ran through the barrier and up the stairs, ignoring the polices shouts of protest.

_Kai can't be gone, he just can't be._

My heart raced and almost beat out of my chest as I made it to my floor and noticed forensics stood at the door to my home. I bit my lip and tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. A few police officers that were supervising the forensics noticed me and came over to me.

"You know you're not supposed to be up here kid, I'm afraid we're going to have to send you back down to wait with the rest of the people who occupy these apartments until we have finished up here." He spoke to me calmly.

"B-but that's my-my apartment. T-there was a-a, the-there was m-my boyfrie-friend in there!" I cried out, the tears finally falling.

The police officer looked at me sympathetically and placed his hand on my shoulder feeling me shake in my spot. "Son, I'm sorry, but it looks like he was kidnapped. Can you give me a description of what he looked like so we know his appearence in case we accidently see him one day? The sooner we get his facial features and any other information you can give us, the quicker we can start an investigation and find your boyfriend."

Minutes passed as I continued to ramble about what he looked like, I even told him that he had ears and a tail because, honestly, how many people do you see walking around America or any place for that matter, who have cat ears and a tail? Yeah, not many.

A few hours later the forensics team had packed up there stuff and were taking the evidence back to the lab to try and get the kidnappers DNA. The policeman I was talking to had a full bodily description of Kai, what he looked like, how tall he was, hair colour, eye colour, even size shoe he wore and I'd also given the police officer a few pictures so they could use them to find him also.

By the time all the police cars and everything had left, it was 2am. I'd left work at eight pm, well it would have been seven if my clock's hadn't been tampered with. Ian had been taken to hospital because he'd been stabbed in the shoulder and had lost a lot of blood so they had to take him in. I would have gone to visit him but I was to distraught. My Kai had been taken from me. _My_ _Kai!_ The very thing I lived for has been taken from me and I don't know where he is!

I couldn't help but blame myself, I should have called him to check every hour or so. Damnit, I'm so stupid!

I continued to beat myself up and eventually cried myself to sleep, hugging the pillow that smelt of Kai, the pillow that was lingering in the smell of Kai's ususal cherries, aloe vera and hot cocoa.

I need to get Kai back.

And I'll die trying if that's what it takes.

* * *

_Sorry for such a time skip, but you know...  
And, OMG, someone broke into Tala's place and knocked Spencer out and catnapped Kai!  
OH THE HUMANITY!  
_*******blubers like baby***_  
_

**R&R, I'd really appreciate it!  
It's not a crime to share criticism!  
Or nice things for that matter...**_  
_

_Au revoir;3_


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter... I feel horrible for writing, honestly I do...  
I didn't want too,  
I really didn't.  
_

_And to_ **coolperson**_ I'd never kill Kaisy, I love him to much to kill him :D  
And _**Mettlei**_ even though Balkov isn't in this chapter... I'll let you know that he is certainly up to something that is linked to this chapter...__  
_

_If you enjoyed this chapter... I'm sorry to admit, you are sadistic and have a tiny little heart like the Grinch._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Beyblade or the characters I use in this story._  
**Warnings: **_grammatical errors, spelling mistakes, swear/cuss/curse words, no sexytime that is enjoyable since there is rapey sort of smexy scene._

* * *

A full seven days has passed since Kai had been kidnapped and I hadn't moved from my hunched position in the corner of my bathroom. I hadn't changed clothes, I hadn't washed my body, hair and not even my teeth. I am a complete wreck. My eyes were red and puffy from my constant crying and my cheeks were stiff from the dried tear tracks going down them.

I started to rock back and forth, burying my face in my arms which were wrapped around my legs. I can't live like this. My Kai had been taken from me.

I shouldn't have left him at home! I should have taken him to work with me! FUCK, this was all my fault! I'm the reason Kai's probably crying, scared for his life in some abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere with strangers who are going to do evil things to him. It's all my fault that Kai will probably die out there and before I'd even gotten to tell him I loved him. Sure, the bond we had was strong, and we made love almost every day, but in the three months and few days I'd been able to call him mine, I'd never once uttered the three words to him and I now feel terrible.

Kai's going to die thinking I never loved him, despite our bond going deeper than two hearts becoming one.

_Stop it Tala, stop being a pessimist, Kai isn't going to die. You're going to find him, and when you do, you'll realise how none of this is your fault. Kai would tell you that it wasn't your fault, you know he would. You know that he would tell you in the most polite way possible that you should just shut up, grow a pair and move on before he started sucking your face off._

I kept repeating that to myself, obviously not believeing it one bit, but the least I could do was try and stay possitive, right? I had to stay possitive if I was going to find Kai. I had to be strong if I was going to find him. I'm _going_ to find Kai! _Me!_ And so diety's above help me if I don't find him!

With a sudden spurt of newly found energy and determination, I jumped up from my corner in the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Ah, just as I expected... I looked like shit. Hair all askew and my face bright red.

I switched the shower on and removed my clothes, glancing at myself in the mirror again and seeing that I should probably start working out again if I were to ever find Kai and stay in one piece.

I stepped into the shower and groaned as the steaming hot water hit my body and started to relax my tense muscles. I dropped my head back and held it under the water and let it run through my hair and over my face. I started to wash and stepped out the shower a good few minutes later feeling much, much better than I had in the last 3 days.

A towel was working on drying my hair as I walked out the bathroom door, a towel around my waist, and walked through the living room and towards my bedroom where I then got dressed in a pair of grey baggy track pants and a tight dark blue longsleeved jumper. My barefeet made their way out of my room, the towel that was dryng my hair now resting around my shoulder letting my wet hair drip onto it, and I slowly made my way back out to the living room and over to the front door where a few letters and a small package lay at the bottom of on the 'Welcome' mat we had.

I raised an eyebrow and picked the letters and package up. I walked through to the kitchen and dumped the letters on the kitchen table, seeing that they were mostly gas, electricity and rent bills that I would pay off in a couple of days when we all got paid. I rested the package on the kitchen counter and searched through the cupboards for something to eat. I settled on a box of Lucky Charms and plucked a bowl from the cupboard next to the dishwasher. I then reached over to the fridge and grabbed the milk and poured that, as well as the cereal, into the bowl. I grabbed a spoon from one of the draws and then picked up the package that I'd left on the counter.

Back in the living room I set my bowl of Lucky Charms on the coffee table and sat down on the couch I used to cuddle with Kai on. _Sigh, Kai..._

I flipped the package over and read who it was adressed too...

_Tala Ivanov,  
27A,  
Bakerson's Place._

So it was for me. I raised an eyebrow and pulled at the wax seal that was on it, opening it and tipping it slightly so I could empty what was inside. I blinked confused as I saw a DVD and then a folded piece of paper that had '_Watch the DVD first, then read this._' written on it. I shrugged and got up and placed the DVD in the player we had sat by the TV which I had switched on a few minutes prior. I switched the channel on the TV and waited for the DVD player to kick in before the screen flashed blue and an empty room then showed up, a metal bed in the middle with what looked like straps on it, a single light swinging over the bed, the only light source in the room.

It was silent for several minutes before I heard muffled voices in the background, I raised an eyebrow and spooned my cereal into my mouth, chewing slowly and gulping the Lucky Charms down roughly as I heard the sound of a hand coming into contact with another part of a body, my heart racing as I heard one of the voices cry out in pain. Another few muffled words was followed by the click of an opening door. A figure was pushed into the room and stumbled to the floor with a startled cry of pain. Another figure walked up behind the one on the floor and lifted him up by his hair and walked over into the light.

I gasped and dropped my bowl once I saw who the smaller figure was... My Kai!

Tears filled my eyes as I noticed his scared expression and his shaking, naked form. Anger flared inside of me, knowing that my mate was being looked at by other men when he was wulnerable. My breathing got heavier and my anger kept building up as I saw the hooded man pull out a syringe of hell knows what, and roughly injected it into Kai. The tall body then hoisted Kai up and threw him on the bed, strapping each of his arms and legs down so they couldn't move. Kai whimpered, which only got him a backhander across the face by the hooded person. My lip trembled and I was almost livid as I watched that disgusting thing run his hands all over _my _Kai's body. I bit my lip and my eyes filled with tears as I once again realised it was my fault he was there, having these things done to him.

"_You're a pretty one aren't you pet?_" the hooded figure, whose deep, scotish voice told me it was a man, purred into Kai's neck which he was now kissing.

Kai whimpered and cried out as the man bit down, in what I could only imagine, harsh way that probably left him bleeding. The man's hands roamed Kai's body, twinking his nipples and then palming at his placid cock. "_So pretty, I can't wait to ruin you. And it's all that waste of space Tala's fault that you're here. He set this up, you know. Told me that you were annoying the fuck out of him so he had to get rid of you. I gladly took up the offer... although, now I look at you... I can see how perfect you are. So pure and innocent, so vulnerable, so precious. I can't wait to take away that god forsaken purity that Tala has been 'giving you'._" the voice said gruffly, the lies spilling from his lips as if he'd rehearsed them a billion times.

The mans hood fell down and I frowned as I saw burgendy hair that stood up straight, in a similar sort of style to my own...

Kai only turned his head to the side and closed his eyes tightly. Unbeknowest to him, he'd turned to face the camera, and I gasped as I saw the tears rolling down his dirty, bruised face. I let a few tears fall as I noticed Kai was not fighting anymore, allowing that man to do as he pleased with his body. I cringed everytime Kai's mouth opened as the man rolled a nipple between his teeth and the other between his finger and thumb. I felt myself die as I heard faint moans come from the mouth of my beloved, my mate, the one I'm supposed to have been tied to forever.

"_Please,_" I heard, "_I want to Sir. I want it so badly. Please Master, have your wicked way with me, I beg of you, please take me._" Kai gasped out.

I think my heart completely shattered. I don't want to live anymore.

I turned my head away from the TV screen, to stupid to turn it down as the room I was sat in was filled with the cries of ectasy and the moans of pleasure that Kai was letting fall from his mouth. I couldn't watch as the Scottish man continuously thrust into my lover, hitting his sweet spot dead on, making Kai scream out louder in ectasy. I felt like I would be sick as I heard the bed creak with the mans messy thrusting movements and the sound of restraints being pulled on as hands and legs tried to get free from their trapped places. Tears freely fell from my eyes as I heard a name screamed at, at the top of Kai's lungs.

"_TALA!_"

* * *

_Oh dear diety's above, please say it isn't true and that Tala was just dreaming!__  
_

_Oh and sorry this update took forever...  
I was being dirty and reading Yaoi mangas I found on Yaoi Heaven XD  
_

**R&R, I'd really appreciate it!  
It's not a crime to share criticism!  
Or nice things for that matter...**_  
_

_I also see my mistake at the small authors note at the bottom of my last chapter...  
I originally had Spencer looking after Kai,  
And then realised that just being shot in the shoulder wouldn't floor Spencer!  
And I'd already written that authors note out before I finished the chapter and changed who looked after Kai XD  
_

_Au revoir;3_


	8. Chapter 8

_Guess who feels guilty about not updating in so long?  
I do._

_I'm sorry, I really am, but my boyfriend Jeoff kind of kidnapped me during the night and when I woke up we were at the beach.  
And he decided to be mean and he didn't top up much money on my internet dongle,  
So I literally was only able to go on my laptop for like an hour a day and check my e-mails.  
_

_And my hip dislocated because I was accidentally pushed out of my bed.  
Now that doesn't sound bad, but my bed's on a top bunk.  
I broke the side barrier thing ages ago and now I suffered the consequences._

_Now that I'm home, I'm stressed.  
I've just written this chapter 3 times, and everytime I get half way through it, my laptop freezes and I haven't saved it,  
So this is pissin' me off, so much._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Beyblade or the characters I use in this story._  
**Warnings: **_grammatical errors, spelling mistakes, swear/cuss/curse words._

* * *

I couldn't look at the screen as the man continued to ram into my beloved. My Kai. My poor baby was being raped and he thought it was just rough sex with me. But it was much more than that. I felt tears start to fall down my face as the man continued to thrust himself in and out of my boyfriend. The metal bed frame squeaking at the speed of his movements. I felt sick as the Scotsman grunted and would say words to Kai every so often. I just wanted to scream at the TV, demand my Kai back even though they wouldn't be able to hear me.

The man on the screen hissed and grunted a few more time, probably reaching his peak and leaving his disgusting bodily fluids inside Kai. _My Kai._

A chuckled was then heard. I looked back at the screen, wearily in case my ears were deceiving me and I would have to witness my baby go through anymore horrendous form of torture.

Kai's voice was in the background, he was panting heavily and his voice was just above a whisper, it always was when we finished with "bedroom activities". It was just one of the things that made me love him even more.

"Hello there Mr Ivanov. I assume you enjoyed the little... _show._" He laughed and I bit back a scream, "That's only the beginning dear Tala. Although... it could all stop," There was a dramatic pause for a few moments that seemed to drag on for much longer, "You received a letter with this DVD. When the screen goes blank, and _only_ when the screen goes blank, you can open the letter and that will give you the information you need if you want this to stop. And if you don't agree to the terms written down, well... You'll be in for some more free porn, staring your little lover here and a different guy each time. Oh turning your kitten into a whore would be so much fun!"

An evil grin covered his face before the screen went blank. I scampered from my seat and rushed over to get the letter. I ripped the envelope open and attempted to unfold the piece of paper inside. On the fourth try I was beginning to get a little frustrated on being unable to unfold a simple piece of paper. I took a few deep breaths and unfolded the letter.

**_Dear one: Tala Ivanov,_**

**_It has come to my attention that your apartment was once housing a rare species. A nekomata. I also have the assumption that you were in a romantic relationship with the creature. Now, unless you've forgotten where you work, I'll gladly remind you._**

**_You are the chief-director at Balkov Abbey, an association that specializes in looking at unnatural things. And if I think about it, and you should too, a nekomata is an unnatural thing. Now don't you agree, Mr Ivanov? Would you also agree that this thing is a freak of nature?_**

**_I have done my research on the... specimen... and other's like it. I think there is one thing you should know about a nekomata. Once one has found its 'mate', it will use said 'mate' until it become impregnated. Once its child has been birthed and reaches the age of 5, the mother (despite being a male or female) will take the child away. For a nekomata, this is merely a life cycle they all go through. But could you live with being the father of a child that you'd never be able to see again? Could you stand the pain of loving someone, having a child with them, and then five years later they just up and leave you because that's their way of living?_**

**_All I'm trying to say here is; if you were to impregnate your 'lover' you would have been used. Your beloved Kai is only using you so he can have a child of his own. All of the 'love' he has for you is nothing but a lie. It's a technique that nekomata's pick up as they watch their elders get with others just for children._**

**_I understand that this creature is seemingly the 'love of your life' or 'the twinkle in your eye', but I'm just trying to lessen the blow if your little boy toy were to ever fall pregnant. If you knew this information then you wouldn't be shocked when you find out or when he just walks out of your life in the future._**

**_Now that the information is out of the way, the terms to get your little whore back._**

**_1. You are to bring $500,000 from your personal bank account and bring it too the church that is on the corner of Langsley Road.  
_**

**_2. You will not bring anyone, turn up on your own and with the money if you want the little filth bag back.  
_**

**_3. You will give me the keys to your father's car show room.  
_**

**_There, three simple terms or... steps. Yeah, let's call them steps._**

**_Have it all done by 10pm this Thursday, or it's bye-bye little Kaisy._**

**__**I read the letter over and over, not wanting to believe anything that had been said, nor believing the 'steps' I had to complete in order for me to get my kitten back. I couldn't help but gulp as my eyes trailed over the part about nekomata's getting pregnant and leaving their mates. It didn't quite make sense. Kai had once told me, once you find a mate, you stay with them forever, not run away with the children to never been seen or heard of again.

I let out a shaky breath I didn't realise I was holding and ran a hand through my hair. I don't think I could take it if Kai just up and left with my kids. But, do they only leave once they'd have the child, or would some not want children so they could stay with their mates longer?

What if Kai got pregnant with someone elses baby? Would his little body still react like it would if the child were mine? Would he leave me even though he knew the child wasn't of my blood nor decent?

I need answers to my questions... I _need_ to get Kai back! And I need him back sooner rather than later.

* * *

_Now, I understand I said it wouldn't be an M-Preg.  
And I promise you all that it isn't!  
There is a method in my madness.  
And it all make sense soon, honesty to dietys._

_I didn't want this story to be longer than 10 chapters,  
__But with the way I'm dragging these last few chapters on,  
__I'm afraid it may be longer._

_And that means having to wait for more updates,  
Which ALSO means,  
It may take longer for Tala to find his ikkle Kaisy!_

_The updates may be short (like this one - I'M SORRY!),  
but the story WILL be finished by Christmas!  
Seems a little while away right?  
But it gives me time to get my Sixth Form stuff out of the way and then spend certain days writing for this and not._

_I'll try update quicker,  
I started Sixth Form again,  
I'm almost finished with it though,  
So I should be able to write more often!_

_Au revoir :3_


	9. Chapter 9

_Another long wait for an update.  
I suck.  
As a figure of speech.  
_

_I've been adding little by little to this chapter everytime I've been able to,  
I promise I have!  
_

_My absence is explained at the end of this chapter in the other authors note.  
_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Beyblade or the characters I use in this story._  
**Warnings: **_grammatical errors, spelling mistakes, swear/cuss/curse words._

* * *

The whole scenario has been swimming through my brain for hours. Kai... can get pregnant? And I'm sat there thinking about what I would do if he ran off with _my_ kids as soon as I find out this bit of information?

I'm beginning to think I'm growing more fucked up that I originally thought.

The last few hours of thinking have also been making up for getting together all the money I needed to get Kai back. I've had to go to two different banks because the first flat our refused to give me more than half of what I wanted.

_Bastards_.

I've also been to my father's mansion and gotten his keys to the show room and all the cars in there. But, that's where I've been the smarter one. After explaining to my dad why I'd taken his keys, we hatched a plan. We would move all the cars from the garage and replace with a bunch of old cars that my father was getting ready to sell or let the scrap yard have.

I say I'm the smarter one, but the guy who sent me the letter probably had someone watching me whilst I did it. If not, yes! If so... the guys even smarter than I thought.

Switching the newer car keys with the older car keys, I got ready to go to the Langsley Road church. My dad, being the nice and understanding man he is, bless his little heart, organized a few undercover bodyguards and cars to follow me down, but stop about a quarter mile down the street so if I needed help they'd be right there.

Clutching my own set of car keys in my hand, I walked out of the apartment and down the hall toward the elevator and waited for it to reach my level before I could press the button and go back down to the underground car park.

As my car rolled up the road towards my destination, I slowed to a halt and switched the car off, pulling the key out of the ignition and slumping back in my seat, putting my hand to my forehead and massaging, feeling the start of a headache coming on.

Life since Kai had been nothing but trouble, but I wouldn't take it back for the world. He may cause so much trouble, make my life hell, have a constant need for sex, but he makes me happy and feel less lonely... even though I live in an apartment with a few other people, I still get lonely, they all have significant others, they're all closer to one another.

I've always been the more reserved one of the bunch, keeping myself to myself and staying in when they go out. But then Kai came along, and I finally had someone to spend all my time with. I thought he was just a cat... but it turns out he's a nekomata... and that we're intended. And I now find out he's able to get pregnant?

Sometimes I wonder if he's worth all the trouble that I go through for him, and then I remember all the good times we've had, and then I look forward to all the good times that would happen in the future.

Fueled by the sudden urge to get Kai back, I shoved the car door open and stepped out, a determined look on my face. I walked to the back of the car and opened up the trunk, searching through for all the things that I need in order to get my neko back where he belongs.

_I'm coming for you Kai._

* * *

_I apologize for not updating._

_**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY**__** SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY**__** SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY**__** SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY**__** SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY**_!

_I'm also sorry this chapter is so so so so so short.  
I'm sort of losing motivation for this fic... but I won't abandon it, but all the shit I said in the authors note at the end of the last chapter about it being finished by Christmas?  
Yeah, that's probably going to end up as complete and utter bullshit...  
Considering Christmas is only 9 days away.  
_

_I'm trying to write more!  
I promise I am!  
_

_Au revoir!  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Aakjfhlaskhfgs lkghas luiog hl suighj siljgb hn s k djg bhas  
ksjlk gh skjhglskjahglk asjnvsk ljvnsa  
a kdgb sld kgbs k j  
sjg hs; dklhjgk lsjglkjs ngkj asn klgjhn alsdkf j g hlks daj gklsd jh ga jskg  
s kgj blskgb jlksbg kjsagbn a._

_I'm sorry, I was just... ugh.  
This is my second update today!  
Yay!  
_

_I don't even think I explained my absence at the end of last chapter.  
So I think I'll say it now...  
I got engaged (**YAY FOR MY BOYFRIEND!**) and then I was taken to hospital for appendicitis and tonsillitis.  
Sounds like fun right?  
_

_I also want to thank the people that are sticking with this story!  
THANK YOU!  
HAVE A COOKIE!  
AND MILK!  
_

_You can't have cookies without milk.  
Unless you're lactose intolerant... then you have to drink that lactose milk right?  
I've always wondered if that tasted nice...  
Anyone lactose intolerant and would like to tell me how lactose milk tastes?  
_

_Oh my god I'm such a weirdo.  
_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Beyblade or the characters I use in this story._  
**Warnings: **_grammatical errors, spelling mistakes, swear/cuss/curse words, it may also seem confusing, I was just typing and typing, I don't know if it makes a whole lot of sense...  
_

* * *

"Ah, we've been expecting you Tala. What took you so long?" A masked man sneered as I walked into the room.

"I don't know what kind of sick joke you're trying to play here you asshole, but just give me Kai, I'll give you the money and we can forget all about this, capiche?" I growled out, not liking the fact that this masked freak and his goons were now wasting my time.

He laughed, a sick laugh that was clearly modified by a voice changer, and looked at me straight through the eye holes of his mask.

Now that I think about it, the mask looks fucking freaky. I mean, it's one thing to watch a horror movie and have this thing pop out randomly and scare the absolute shit out of you, but to want to wear something like that on your face? You have to be on of the weirdest motherfuckers ever.(1)

"You want your little filth bag, sure... you can have him," he hissed, and with a snap of his fingers, a few of his henchmen around him separated and Kai was thrown at me, causing me to slightly stumble as his small body connected with my own. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him tight against my body, feeling his body shake as he sobbed into my shoulder.

I cooed into his hear, soothing words to hopefully calm him down, but the sobs just kept on coming. I pulled him away, well, more like pried him away from my shoulder and look at his face, horrified by what I saw.

Kai's lips were sown together, the blood still there and the area looked swollen, infected and oh so painful. The area around his eyes were both black and blue, swollen and made his eyes look sun into his face. His nose was sitting at an odd angle and looked like it had been bunched to make it even worse, moved even more to the wrong way rather than being set back in the correct place.

"Kai..." I whispered out, horrified and tears filling my eyes as I continued to look down his damaged body.

Bruises littering his skin, words cut into his body over his arms and torso, his tail looked as if it had been shaved and then burned, seeing it red and scarred in several places. I slowly turned him around so I could look at his back, only to feel a burning hatred overtake all the sadness and guilt for not getting here sooner.

'_NOTHING BUT A DISGUSTING ABOMINATION_' was cut into his back, the cuts looking irritated, suggesting to me that something must have been stopping them from healing, my guess would be salt was rubbed into his back. I looked down and that's when my rage was even more apparent to everyone else in the room.

The back of his legs were covered in blood and semen, making me cringe and growl, resulting in Kai whimpering thinking that I must have been directing my anger at him.

I turned him around and bought him back to my chest, reveling in the feeling of him nuzzling himself under my chin. Finally having him back in my arms was officially the best feeling in the world. I took a deep breath and sighed as I smelt the scent of him. He may have looked a mess and not have showered for several days, but he still smelt like my Kai. My adorable, precious Kai.

"Aw, now isn't this a lovely reunion. I'm glad you're happy to finally see one another, but I'm afraid we're going to have to cut your time together a little short," came a voice.

I sneered, remembering that it wasn't just me and Kai alone, but the assholes that took my neko were here too.

I opened my eyes and glared at the men, "You have the money, I have Kai, what else could you possibly want? I've given you everything you demanded!" I growled out, tightening my grip on the precious, abused life in my arms.

"Oh but, we can't let you go now Tala. This is just the beginning of our fun," and I could tell there was a sick smile on his lips behind the already creepy smile on his mask.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"We know you had a plan to make sure you could leave with Kai _and_ your money. We came to an agreement, we get money and you get Kai, you bring no one and leave right? Well, I've been told that you had planned to break our deal with your father. I don't like when my deals are broken Tala," he said, his eyes narrowing through his mask.

Fuck... he's got inside men everywhere. Who the fuck _is this guy_?!

"Who the fuck are you?" I voiced.

"No one you need to know of now, but listen closely Tala. I'll leave you alone for now, but know that I'll be watching, and any remember at any moment I could strike. I could kill Kai, or I could just take him again, and I'll make him go through worse pain."

"Worse pain?! _Worse fucking pain!? _Are you not seeing him? His lips are sown shut! His tail is mangled and burned! He can barely see out of his eyes where you've had your goons punch him so many times! His body is littered in bruises and cuts that you've afflicted on him, the damned cuts are so deep he's going to have to live with the scars for the rest of his life, because they will _NEVER_ fade! You've had your fucking goons rape him over and over, and that's noticeable just from his constant flinching whenever he moves or my hand brushes his lower back! How could you possibly think you can put him through anymore pain than he's already been through?!"

By the end of my rant, I was panting, my breathing heavy and my grip on Kai as tight as I could get it without hurting him. My teeth were bared together and my nostrils flared, my eyebrows meeting in the middle to show just how fucking pissed I truly was.

As my breathing got gradually regular, I picked Kai up, gently and carefully so I didn't hurt him anymore than he already was and carried him out of the room, only to be stopped.

"How can we be sure you've given us all the money?"

"Well if you dumb fuck-faces were smart enough, you would have checked already instead of making me wait here even longer. It's all there, and you're not getting a note fucking more. Good day you fucked up sicko freaks."

And with that, I was out of there, carrying Kai and balancing him so that I could pull my phone out of my pocket and call my dad, telling him that the plan was off.

Telling him that I'd finally gotten Kai back.

And now that I had him back, nothing else matters.

* * *

_Tala... is... **PISSED!**  
_

_(1) the mask I'm talking about is the face that's on the 'Jeff The Killer' thumbnail on the youtube video. It's literally on almost of the related videos of the videos that I've watched over the past few days.  
If any of you have seen it, HOW FUCKING FREAKY IS THAT?!_

_I was watching SlyFoxHound, SSoHPKC and ImmortalHD play Borderlands 2 whilst typing this out, which is why it took me ages._

_**DID YOU REALISE I UPDATED TWICE TODAY?!**  
Maybe you read the first authors note and knew already, but if you didn't..._

_THIS WAS MY SECOND UPDATE TODAY TO MAKE UP FOR NOT UPLOADING IN AGES!  
hurray.  
_

_Also, see how I tried to make it longer?  
Aye.  
Aye.  
_

_Anyways,  
_

_Au revoir!  
_


	11. Author's Note: I'm Sorry

**_Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating for so long._**

**_I'm also sorry that this isn't a chapter but a long Authors Note._**

**_I'm currently studying for GCSE's and I'm also having problems within my family and it's taking quite a toll on me._**

**_Right now I'm actually in school uploading this from my Workskills lesson and I'm supposed to be finishing my college application so I can actually go forward in life since I'm just finishing Sixth Form with my grades._**

**_I will be continuing this story, just the last few chapters may take me a little while to get out with everything happening._**

**_I'm not going to abandon this because I like writing it too much._**

**_This isn't the only story I'm putting on a HOPEFULLY short hiatus, I also have a story on ._**

**_If any of you are My Chemical Romance fans and believe in Frerard then you should go check it out._**

**_Although it's pretty smutty, so beware._**

**_My mibba name is Tiiiyke._**

**_It's not too hard to find._**

**_I love you all and I thank you for the comments and favourites._**

**_ I L O V E Y O U G U Y S _**

**_ T i i y k e _**


End file.
